


Q's brotherly troubles

by SerlinaBlack



Series: crossovers [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Merlin is responsible, Sort Of, but also these three fandonms, especially when he shouldn't, i apologise for the lack of dialogue for merlin, i'll stop now, meet the siblings, mycroft can't find a gift, need to crossover more, only the siblings run the country, sherlock likes to poke things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerlinaBlack/pseuds/SerlinaBlack
Summary: so I was looking at some bondlock stuff and thought, what if it was magic? and then realized I can add merlin in this! so... yeah this happennedExcerpt:Codenames are provided to the agents by the MI6 for safety reasons and to keep people associated with them before MI6 safe. Sadly, most of them don't give a rat's arse about the provided codename (lead obviously by James codenames-are-for-losers Bond)Q is not one of those people. If not for his family's safety then just to be contradictory to Bond. Really, if there is one family that doesn't need the protection of the MI6 anonymity it's his.Point of it being, Q really does do his best to keep his family a secret. It's just such a shame his brothers consist of absolute arseholes.
Relationships: James Bond/Q, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: crossovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130567
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Q's brotherly troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, Q could have a name with Q but, in this world, The oldest is named Mycroft, the next one named William then Merlin. Dorian is a logical next step really.

Codenames are provided to the agents by the MI6 for safety reasons and to keep people associated with them before MI6 safe. Sadly MI6 also consists of at least seventy percent of orphans with attachment issues so, most of them don't give a rat's arse about the provided codename (lead obviously by James codenames-are-for-losers Bond) 

Q is not one of those people. If not for his family's safety then just to be contradictory to Bond. Really, if there is one family that doesn't need the protection of the MI6 anonymity it's his. Or well, at least he's not putting anyone in more trouble than his brothers already are. He wonders if that should have been as reassuring as it was. 

Point of it being, Q really does do his best to keep his family a secret. It's just such a shame his brothers consist of absolute arseholes. 

****

"I'm going into the interrogation." Q announces staring at the man who was, as James has been informed by one of the minions, poking repeatedly at the MI6 firewalls. His stare intense enough that James had the distinct impression the man could feel it across the one sided mirror. He seemed to be staring right back. James would have thought the man had magic to go as far as he did with the firewall if he wasn't reassured repeatedly that magic and computers don't get along well. 

"Worried about being shown up?" He couldn't help but tease. He didn't have to look at Eve to know she's rolling her eyes. 

Q scoffs, "The only way he got in enough to poke as much as he did was to use my programs. He's….. well, not rubbish at computers. But nowhere as good as me." 

"Why would he have your programs?" Eve cautiously asks. 

"If i were to guess, he nicked one of my USBs. But that's not important, we'll probably have to let him go in… about 15 minutes. Can we start the interrogation?" James shared a glance with Moneypenny but got up to open the door for Q. He rolled his eyes when Moneypenny made a whipping motion with her hand. 

Q hesitated at the door. Looking at James in a way he couldn't decipher before sighing and opening the door himself this time. 

" _What_ " Q snaps at the man looking disgruntled. 

"The public pages for the MI6 website are missing three oxford commas and a full stop." The man replied evenly.

"And you thought you'd have to hack the website to fix it?" James supplies amused. 

The man doesn't react to him other than to answer. Even then his attention is solely focused on Q,  
"And I was bored." His reply was offhanded. 

"Then make some work for yourself not me." Q replied, his glare in place. James has seen lesser agents cower and shy away from that glare so he's impressed to find their hacker not even flinch.  
(James himself thinks Q looks downright adorable but that's neither here nor there) 

"Why, almost sounds like you don't want me here Dorian-" he smirks.  
"-I was also curious." His gaze shifts to James sharply. Now that he looked at the man, he looked a lot like his Quartermaster. The hair, the eyes, the cheekbone, the certain sharpness that he thought unique to Q. Perhaps a bit taller but they look very similar. 

"Ex soldier, hum... navy. Obviously an agent now. Field agent. One that gets the worst-? No, one that doesn't know when to quit. Adrenaline junkie. Restless. Alcoholic. Quite comfortable in the presence of the Quartermaster-" he continued. James's hand twitched towards his gun

"Sherlock-" Q sighed irritably.

"-trigger happy too- Oh, a double oh." The man, Sherlock, turned to Q sharply. "Really?" 

"None of your business. " 

Sherlock gave him a look, Q seemed to understand whatever that meant. 

"And how is your doctor?" Q smiled sharply and falsely. Sherlock reared back. 

"John is perfectly fine." 

"I'd bet you think so." Q's smirk turned feral. 

It was Sherlock's turn to look disgruntled. James just tried to sort out whatever the hell they were saying. He knew what it sounded like, like someone teasing an old friend or a brother perhaps. But made into a sort of jigsaw puzzle with about half of the pieces missing. 

"Anyway, what do you need to know to leave my firewalls alone." Q returns to his usual composed self. Bond was still having trouble understanding why was it that they were bargaining anything since they already had the man there, but then remembered Q's prediction of the man only being in custody for fifteen minutes. 

"I doubt-" 

"I _will_ throw Myc under the bus." 

That seemed to give the other man a pause. 

"What do you have in mind?" 

"Gregory Lestrade." The man froze. 

And that was the moment Eve poked her head in through the door.  
"Uh…. We have to let him go." 

Sherlock and Q don't seem to realize what she was saying. So she gave James a look before leaving.

"Lestrade!?" 

Q shrugged. "Yes. Now go, leave me and my firewalls alone." The man stalked out in what looked like a rage filled tizzy.

"Thank you for the point out brother dearest." He called as he walked out. Q sighed heavily. 

"So…. Dorian?" James decided on asking. Q groaned.

****

Mycroft Holmes has a certain reputation among the MI6. And by reputation, James meant if MI5,(a sort of sister organization) was a privately owned company, the man would be the owner. 

Which means, when the man walks in the Q branch he walks in like he owns the place. James, as he had taken to doing recently, was in the Quartermaster's office when he walked in. His umbrella was held and used like a walking stick. A few minions practically cowered behind their desks. 

The issue is, M, Mansfield that is, never let Bond in the near vicinity of the Iceman. Mycroft Holmes rarely went in MI6 and when he did there always seemed to be a convenient mission for James. He assumes he'd be too indolent to be in the vicinity of the man, or the man was not someone Mansfield wanted near her 007. Whatever the reason may be, James had never seen the man before and wouldn't know who he was seeing unless Moneypenny hadn't helpfully sent a text to Q's phone that caught James's eye. 

The reaction Q had to the message, shoving his face in his hand and groaning, informed James that there was history there. Then he remembered that he did infact look Q’s brother up if only idly.

"Holmes, Sherlock, Mycroft…. Brothers then?" He ponders. Q groans again.

"Bothers more like." 

James glanced out of the room through Q's one way see through door. The man in question made his way steadfastly towards the door. He, unlike the previous one looked nothing like Q. From hair to eye to body shape or even face structure. He glances at Q, who refuses to pull his head up from the desk, despite the fact that he had to have known the man was already walking in and huffs, wondering if he should leave. 

He doesn't make a decision in time however since Mycroft Holmes was walking in before he could. So he took a seat on the couch he convinced one of the minions to leave in the room. 

"Dorian." 

"Mycroft. Here's a complete budget and clear reasoning on why it's necessary and my work email for Anthea to address any issues that may rise and a report on the previous budget so you can just-" 

"Wonderful as it is to see your good work ethics, I figured I'd check the report here before I head out." The man smiled at Q in a way that reminded James of a shark he came face to face to on a mission. 

"There really is no need, as you can see-" 

"Ah, but there are benefits to finishing jobs face to face. Your friend would agree wouldn't you Mr. Bond." The same sharp stare he got from Sherlock pierced him again. James straightened at attention, glancing at Q to see his right eye twitch. 

"Some people are more hands on than others." He says as carefully as he says anything. Not for the first time with Q and his brothers, He gets the feeling that he's missing something. 

"And we both know neither me or you are hands on people.-" Q nods at James. Then he turns to the other Homes,  
"- so really you can be on your merry way and-" 

"Fascinating files you have Mr. Bond, I found many _many_ interesting tidbits while I was reading it, and from Dorian too." The man cuts Q off again eye fixed on James. He feels as though the man was staring into his soul. He doesn't break eye contact but feels the need to at least hold the gun in his shoulder holster.  
"A soldier, blonde, with internal issues he doesn't like to face-" 

"I'm sure the detective inspector is lovely too. What do I have to do to get you to leave me alone?" Q snaps. Glaring at the man outright. It breaks the intense stare Mycroft had at him when he glanced at Q. 

"I need help making a choice. Anthea should have sent you the details to your personal Email by now. I will take the files now." He smiled pleasantly and then turned back to James.  
"Good to see you not flinch agent." 

He turned to collect the files and then left. James let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He then turned to Q who stared at his phone with rising incredulity as shown by his rising eyebrows and slightly gaping mouth. 

"He couldn't choose what to give his boyfriend on his birthday…" he muttered to himself in astonishment. James paused, then stared at him until their eyes met. Then their eyes met before they both broke down in hysterical laughter. 

"I'm going to tell him to get lingerie. Frilly pink ones. " Q gasped out as he struggled to breathe. 

"I'm sure they'll enjoy that Quartermaster." He couldn't help but point out while eyeing Q up appreciatively. Leaving to no one's imagination exactly who he'd like to see in frilly pink lingerie. 

Q, cleared his throat and oh, there it was, the flush he came to enjoy watch spreading. He spent more time than he cared to admit wondering how far down it would go. 

"Well, at any rate, this is nothing that needs immediate attention." 

"Yes, what does though, is you told your brother about me." He could probably stop the grin on his face if he tried, he is a trained professional after all, but it's Q so he doesn't bother. 

"Well I'd have to report about the agent who causes the most property damage don't I?" He snapped but his ears turned more red. 

"You wound me Quartermaster. Truly." 

****  
There is a wide and varied amount of talents available in the MI6 agent pool. The very best were in the double oh program, but even without those there were agents who went in the field, who were good at what they did, and who were trained to withstand the pressure of the field. They also signed up for the danger. The people they were up against saw the agents and _they_ were the ones that had enemies.

One might ask who were not trained to be in the field, and had not under any circumstances asked for enemies, the answer would be, The Q division.

They were not field agents, they had no need to go in the field and as far as James knew, they were happy working under their overlord in such an orderly fashion that it really reminded James of an anthill. 

Now here is the question James wanted to ask, who the fuck wanted their Quartermaster dead? 

"Medical's doing their best, but Dr. Conroy thinks the bullet was tipped with magic so we sent out the S.O.S to the Magic Branch." R admitted nervously as she adjusted her glasses. 

"Actually, the message got through faster than we thought it would." Bill pointed out tapping his finger on the table. 

The Magic branch of MI6 was a sister organization if anything. They don't necessarily have a good relationship, but it's not competitive either. Although, it is a rather sore subject that the Magic branch knows who M is but they don't have a clue who the head of the magic branch is other than the codename Emrys. Though he has on Eve's word that Morgana Pendragon is an absolute joy to work with. 

"We did all we can do for now, what do we know of the sniper? " M folded his arms across his chest. 

"It looked sort of like personal vendetta? But also not since Q has no relatives on record. He wiped his records himself. But the sniper does have media presence but still has no known associates this could be linked back to. " R adjusted her glasses again, a nervous tick then. 

"Does the sniper… what is his name, have any chance of survival?" 

"Possibly, maybe with spinal damage." James informed him, refusing to look reprimanded. 

"Er… right. Ruadan. His daughter, Sefa was killed in an altercation with the Magic branch. He's druidic so an yes on the magical bullet." R explained her eyes flittering about from James to M to her tab.

"Right- " before M could say what he wanted to, the door to the meeting room burst open. A young man strode in, tense and golden eyed. 

"Where is he?" He demanded to the general populace of the room. The he in question was the Prince consort, Merlin Pendragon. 

"Uhh…. Sir… can you- um…" R seemed to be at a loss of words. James took the que to assess the man. 

His eyes were glowing gold as opposed to the usual blue seen in the pictures. So, the small job in the government is code for Magic Branch then. Was he really sent to help Q by them? 

"Merlin, for fuck's sake breath. You're not helping anything if you panic." Came a voice behind the man. Morgana Pendragon, second in command of the Magic Branch speed walked behind him looking like she followed him for quite a while. She took a deep breath before glancing around the room, "Right, is Q in the medicals?" 

Eve, having the most sense out of all of them nodded and got up to take them to the Quartermaster. James followed behind. 

The Prince Consort didn't even pause at the door. His eyes gleamed and they opened. The door closed behind him as soon as he got in leaving James and Morgana on the other side. He sighed and looked around and waved her over to some chairs nearby. 

"James Bond." She says eyeing him shrewdly. James got the distinct impression that he was being measured. 

"Ms. Pendragon." He replied back staring right back. 

"You have an interest in the Quartermaster." She observed blankly. 

"I _am_ in MI6. Your interest in him is more interesting no? Coming here personally with the Prince consort no less." 

She waved a hand equivocally , "I didn't bring him as much as I followed him”. She then gave him a once over and smirked, "besides,he's my boss, it's more like he brought me " 

Well, that was news. Morgana Pendragon, well renowned throughout their…. Certain circles as one of the two second in command of the Magic branch claimed the man as her boss, which puts Merlin Pendragon, Prince consort, at the position of being Emrys, head of the magic branch. The question is, what exactly does James do with the news. 

“So, your boss has an interest in our quartermaster. And yet you know my name.” James decides on. The princess was still looking at him with the calculating look. 

“You came up.” she paused and then continued, “ Mycroft and I have tea sometimes, to talk about The country and The world and politics. It’s all very hostile” she glanced at the door still closed and looked back at James. James pushed down the hysterical tone to his thought that Mycroft Holmes rants about his brother. 

“Should I be flattered?” The words came automatically like a defence mechanism. 

“Are you? It would mean Dorian talks about you enough to reach me.” He is. Absolutely. And like hell is he going to admit that to HRH. 

“All attention is flattering. .” he gives her what he has been informed by Q is a leacherous grin. She remains utterly unfazed and grins delighted back.

“You’re like my brother, you know? He deflects at the slightest hint of the matter of the heart.” James winces internally. Her smile turns wondering, “ The Holmes brothers have a type”

Oh. _Oh_ Q has another brother. 

Before he could say anything to _that_ the door opened and Eve came out looking relieved. The magic’s dealt with and Q’s making quick recovery. They’re both tired and conked out though. " 

“Maybe he’ll actually get some sleep.” Morgana mutters before beaming at Eve, “Thank you. And while we wait for Merlin to wake up, Let’s talk about the thing with Mr. Aredian.” she says and links their arms like they’re gossiping at an outing and not talking about a cult leader as they walk out. 

“Oh, and Mr. Bond, do try to do something before june will you? I have a bet with some people and I’d like to win that.” James doesn’t grace that with a response. Two different betting pools on whether or not he got together with the Quartermaster. James grins and wonders idly who had they were already dating. 


End file.
